The Walking Dead: Sonic Edition!(Free join Roleplay)
This is a free join roleplay, about The Walking Dead Comic,TV, and Game series. This roleplay is made by: Rage the Hedgehog Rules No Godmodding Cuss words are allowed, if you want to censor them be my guest, but no censorship neccessicary. Up to 4 characters Maximum. Call the Zombies "Walkers", it's how they do in the show, game, and comics, so we should do it here. HAVE FUN! Seriously, Have fun. That's an order. If you would like to leave the roleplay, just kill your characters off or something, also, if you want to kill your character off, ask me before doing so. We ARE going to be using guns, but you can use your powers and guns or something. Characters Rage the Hedgehog Ryder the Mink Vert Wheeler The Mink Ravoka The Wolf Cyndriz the Cat Jacob Laysedi Mike the Frog TIPS FOR STAYING ALIVE IN THE WALKER APOCALYPSE Try to make as little noise as possible - The walkers are attracted to sound, if you fire a shot randomly, the walkers that were about 5 miles around that gunshot will here it. Conserve Supplies - You will need to conserve as many supplies as possible, and make every shot count. TRUST. NO ONE. - In the walker apocalypse, you can't trust anyone. There are people that only care for themselves and will rob you, and there are people that may try to help you. You never know if you can trust people. Roleplay "Im going down to get survivors..." Rage said. "Are you crazy Rage? You know how many Walkers are down there?" Ryder exclaimed "Im goin' down there and saving people, Ryder. Whether you like it or not." Rage stated. "You can use my Harley." Ryder told him. Rage hopped on the Harley and drove to find him survivors, all while fighting Walkers. As Rage was riding, he wondered how all of this happened. Was it a plague, or a disease? A disease that causes people to turn into... mindless Walkers...? Rage sees a Mink being overrun. Rage burns em all DED.... DED! "Ya comin? I ain't got all day." Rage said to the Mink "Sure, man. Just away from all these walkers!" The mink said, getting inside the HD. Rage revs the motorcycle and drives off to the camp where Ryder was. After getting back to the camp, Ryder had cleared out just about all of the walkers when they got back. "You get bit Ryde?" Rage asked. "You know I didn't..." Ryder said. A voice is heard in the distance. "YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!!! I'MMA FUCK YOU ALL UP!!! YIPPE KAI YAE YA BITCHES!!!" *gunfire* "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cyndriz and Jacob were hiding inside Cyndriz's car. "Were all going to die." Cyndriz said quietly. He was full of fear unlike his best friend also in th car. "You have fire powers, you can burn them to death." Jacob sai in an attempt to cheer up Cyndriz. "They are already dead" Cyndriz argued. "Run them all over! Your car still works, the windows are up!" Jacob shouted, Cyndriz knew he was right so he began to drive. "Fuck, those idiots are gonna attract more of em!" Ryder said as he started running towards them "I don't care if I die!" Vert said. He creates a portal. A zombie falls in halfway before the portal closes, spatially slicing the zombie in half. "We got sliced walkers for dinner!" Vert cocked. "Cyndriz, stop." Jacob said, the car stopped as a crowd of zombies start coming closer to the front of the car. "We wont get over all of them." Category:Zombies Category:Free Join Roleplays Category:Roleplays